1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle mirrors, and more particularly, to a triple view mirror system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of mirrors have been devised for automotive vehicles, and references of record are the U.S. patents of Luther Sadler U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,793, Wassyl A. Orlowsky U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,706, Leroy W. Prochnow U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,343, and G. L. Cook et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,901.
When backing a sleeper tractor and trailer to the right, it is impossible to see the end of the trailer without distortion at present. Convex mirrors are now employed, but create distortion, and distance is hard to conceive. The mirror system in accordance with the present invention, eliminates such distortion and includes a mirror that is set by hand to direct the line of vision from the operator to a second mirror that is set by hand to direct the line of vision to a third mirror. The third mirror is electrically driven from the operator's position and can be made to follow the end of the trailer from a straight down the road position, to a complete ninety degree angle, as when parking or docking.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a triple view mirror system, which will be unique in design for employment on tractor trailer combinations, making it possible to scan a ninety degree angle from a remote position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a triple view mirror system, which will be of such design, as to be superior over convex mirror systems, as the present invention will lower the line of vision and enable small automobiles on the right side of a sleeper tractor and trailer to be seen, thus, illiminating this former blind spot. The design is also such, that distortion is eliminated that formerly prevented the operator from accurately judging distances, and three mirrors will be employed to achieve the intended purpose.
A further object of this invention is to provide a triple view mirror system, which will have one mirror set semi-permanently by hand to direct the line of vision from the operator to a second mirror that will also be semi-permanently set by hand to direct the line of vision to a third mirror, which will be electrically or mechanically driven from the operator's position, and which can be made to follow the end of the trailer from a straight line down the road position, to a complete ninety degree angle, as when parking or docking.
In some applications, the mirrors may be in a fixed position, depending on the size of such, and in other applications, the third mirror of the combination may be made to scan one-hundred and eighty degrees. The third mirror may also be controlled electronically, enabling it to follow the rear of the trailer, unless over-ridden by the vehicle operator, and the sizes of the mirrors may be made, so as to enable the image through the first mirror to just stay inside the second mirror, and the image seen in the second mirror will just stay inside the third mirror, the effect being, that one will be looking into only one mirror.